


Misunderstandings

by inukag123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, god help these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: Basically, what will inevitibly happen the morning after a reveal. Severe, heart-attack inducing fluff, but no one else in class has any idea what's going on.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I have no idea what this is. Enjoy.
> 
> Basically, the previous night there was an identity reveal, but obviously no one else knows yet and the two in question obvs can't tell anyone. Blame lunian . tumblr . com , it's all on her for giving me the idea.

'Good morning Mrs Cheng!' Alya said cheerfully as she pushed through the early morning rush to get to the counter of Tom and Sabine's bakery. 'Is Marinette awake yet?'

'Good morning, dear!' Sabine called back. 'Here to pick her up for school?' She smiled knowingly. 'She's already up, and out the door. Do you want to take a croissant for the road?'

'What, already? I normally have to drag her out of bed these days.' Alya was surprised, but gratefully accepted the pastry. 'I guess I'll have to meet her there?'

'I suppose so!' Sabine replied. 'It certainly was surprising, she was almost up before we were! I'll bet it was that akuma yesterday evening that kept her up, heaven knows it did us.'

'Honestly, you'd think Hawkmoth would actually need sleep as well,' Alya grinned. 'Anyway, if she's not here then I'll meet her at school. Thanks for everything!' She hefted her bag higher on her shoulder, and waved the croissant at her.

'Have a nice day!' Sabine called as Alya pressed her way out of the shop.

Alya carefully shut the door behind her, and knowing that Nino was going to be at the school already, she texted him.

_Hey babe, have you seen Marinette? Mrs C said she'd already left._

After a few minutes or so he replied, as the school came into view. _I just got here, that akuma made me sleep through my alarm...._

True enough, she saw him approaching the gates from the opposite direction, and she waved to him.

When he was in earshot, she started. 'Marinette was up super early and left already. It's really weird, she hasn't been able to get out of bed lately, but this morning she was already gone when I got to the bakery.' She offered him a bite of her croissant.

'Maybe she's got another one of her ideas?' He offered, taking a grateful bite. 'It's not unlike her,' he managed through his mouthful. 'Though it usually means she's up all night, not up super early...'

Alya facepalmed. 'I hope that means that she wasn't up all night and hasn't slept. She'll finally get that detention all the teachers have been threatening for her dozing off.'

Nino shrugged. 'We all love that girl, but she does need to find some chill sometimes. Oh, hey,' he perked up at the sight of Adrien's car approaching. 'Look who's here,'

The car slowed, and his bodyguard got out of the car. However he merely looked around, grunted with displeasure, and reatreatd back to his vehicle again.

Alya was nonplussed, but Nino shrugged. 'Looks like Adrien gave them the slip again.' He said as they watched the car pull away. 'Dude likes to walk to school, I can't hold that against him.' He looked around. 'I'll bet he's inside the school already.'

Alya followed him up the stairs of the school and into the building.

To hear an ear-piercing shriek, and a recognisable one at that.

'Ridiculous! Utterly _ridiculous_!'

Chloé barged her way out of the classroom upstairs, and stormed her way down the stairs past them. Sabrina was close behind, attempting placation, but Chloé could not be stopped as she slammed the wide double-doors open and into the fresh morning.

'What's her problem?' Alya asked, looking sidways at Nino as they reached the classroom door.

'Who knows?' Nino shrugged. 'Something's really ticked her-' he cut himself short, as he saw what was awaiting them inside.

'What's the-' Alya started as she pushed past his sudden halt, and could only find herself in one herself.

Adrien had taken her seat, and had his hand clasped lovingly over Marinette's as she spoke with conviction, but was rapidly calming down as she gazed back at him softly.

Alya hastened to scrape her jaw off the ground, and raced over.

'Morning, Marinette! Adrien! Nice to see you two on time today!'

They jumped slightly, but grinned sheepishly back.

'Good morning, Alya,' Marinette started, 'sorry, I forgot about this morning,'

'Girl, we've walked together to school every day for the last two years, but whatever. But I have to know what is this??' She gestured down at their hands. Marinette shifted so that her fingers were entwined with his.

Alya's eyes widened as she saw Adrien give her a little squeeze, before Marinette spoke. 'Well, we got caught out with the Akuma last night, and,' she looked at him seemingly for reassurance.

'We just got talking, I guess. It all just kind of came out, didn't it princess?' Adrien smiled.

She nodded strongly. 'We'd actually had a really big misunderstanding this whole time! Can you believe it lasted so long, minou?'

Alya could only stare at how obviously comfortable the two had become seemingly overnight.

But the biggest change was how Adrien simply seemed to glow whenever he looked at Marinette, which was a fair change from yesterday and his endless "just a friend" speeches.

'Oh! Hey! since everyone's here, I brought breakfast. Mom insisted,' Marinette laughed. 'She said it was some kind of celebration of me getting up when my alarm went off.'

'Harsh,' Nino grinned. 'What have you got?'

Marinette reached for her bag one-handedly and pulled out a paper bag with a grin. 'Here, help yourself. But Adrien, you _have_ to try this one,' she reached in and pulled out a tarte. 'It's your favourite. I picked it out especially.'

He grinned. 'Thank you!' He looked at Nino and Alya as she shifted more comfortably to face him again. 'Isn't she the greatest? She's always so capable and considerate towards others,'

Alya could feel her surprised eyebrows lowering as she reached for a pastry.

'Marinette, you're a lifesaver,' Nino picked up two and started shovelling them into his mouth.

Marinette had proffed the tart and Adrien took a bite from her hand, before flapping his hands excitedly.

After a moment he swallowed hugely. 'It's the most delicious thing from my most talented girlfriend,' he babbled, flushing slightly, 'I can't believe how delicious this is and how amazing you are-'

Alya side-eyed Nino. 'Did she slip him a love potion, or?'

Nino shrugged. 'I knew he thought she was cool, but I guess I underestimated?'

'What do you think this big "misunderstanding" was?'

He shook his head. 'I have no idea. I'm cool to just go with it, but no wonder Chloé was pissed.'

Adrien leaned in and kissed her cheek, leaving Marinette flushing, but grinning hugely. 'I can't believe this is real...'

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it with a jaunty grin. 'I can barely believe it either, but here we are, my lady.'

Alya blinked slowly. 'Nino,' she said quietly, 'I think we've unleashed a monster.'

* * *

The two had disappeared over lunch, leaving Alya and Nino a chance to breathe. 

'I _cannot_ believe this.' Alya stretched, before relaxing discontentedly. 'What happened?? Yesterday Marinette was moaning about how he'd never see her. She was wondering if there was someone else! And look!'

'It's nuts.' Nino agreed, leaning back in his chair. 'Adrien spent most of class doodling "Mr Dupain-Cheng" in crazy little pink hearts all of class. He's totally smitten.'

'I'll bet you a twenty it's a love potion.' Alya grinned. 'I mean, I know we're all seventeen but I'm honestly not going to be surprised if they come back with an engagement ring, the way they've been acting all morning.'

'I'll take that. I'll bet its an akuma's effects. Who knows?' Nino glanced towards the door of the classroom. 'But Marinette's not the type to take advantage. Maybe Adrien's just the type to fall quickly.'

'Hmm, that's true,' Alya said. 'But the sheer speed of this is nuts. They already have so many nicknames for each other! I caught them making out like three times between classes this morning!'

'I'm kinda just glad for the break. I wonder where they snuck off to?'

'Wherever they are, I hope they're being safe about it,' Alya rolled her eyes.

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she shook her head. 'Yeah, ok, it's a bit much, but it's true! We have to be realistic!'

Suddenly the door burst open, but the two people who flew in were not the people Alya and Nino were expecting.

'Listen up, you two!' Chloé exclaimed, storming over to them. She looked like she'd been crying. 'I have no idea what's going on, but I demand answers! How dare that little hussy steal away my Adri-chou!'

Nino and Alya looked at each other.

'We have no idea.' Alya said. 'When we got here this morning they were like this.'

'Also since when was he yours?' Nino quipped, but was ignored.

'Urg,' Chloé rolled her eyes. 'I don't understand why Adrien would lie to me! He said there wasn't anyone else!'

'Why would he say something like that?' Alya questioned.

'Well-! I'd say that's none of your business!' Chloé retorted.

'I'll bet it's because he was trying to shut you down.' Alya smiled. '"No there isn't anyone else, I just don't want to go out with you, Chloé. You're just a friend."'

Chloé's face scrunched up horribly, before she stepped forward and slapped Alya straight across the face.

Nino jumped straight forward and threw his arms restrainingly around Alya, to stop her from throwing herself at her. 'You bitch! Nino, let me go!'

'Chloé, you'd better go,' Nino said, straining against Alya's snarling.

Chloé saw the results of what she'd done, looked down at her hands, and fled the room.

'I'm really sorry!' Sabrina called out as she chased her.

It was only after the door safely closed again that Nino looked down at Alya. 'Are you alright?'

'That snooty little cow,' Alya growled. 'I'm glad you'd held me back or I would have pounded her.'

He slowly started releasing her. 'I know you would have, babe. But you don't deserve getting expelled.'

'She slapped me!'

'She's upset that Adrien's supposedly left her for the person she hates most. Leave her be.'

Alya took a few calming breaths, before sighing. 'I suppose. But those two have got a lot to answer for.'

* * *

Alya nearly fainted when the two walked into school the next day wearing a matching set of rings.

'They're _promise_ rings!' Marinette reassured her as Nino hastened to catch her. 'I swear!'

Both Marinette and Adrien were bright red however, as if they'd been caught out.

 _'Don't tell her about the hamster!'_ Adrien hissed.


End file.
